The Mermaid
by KlarolineBunny32
Summary: Neverland- To most it is the land where one never grows old, but to Hook its where he will find a way to kill the Dark One. He has been obsessing over his revenge for months, so when a mermaid comes aboard he sees her as a welcome distraction. But soon he find out his little 'distraction' has a mind of her own. Please review, I want to know what people think of it!
1. Chapter 1

Something glittered in the sand beneath Arista, which was unusual since there wasn't much of anything in the shallows near Skull Rock. She swam down to get a better look, at saw that it was a dainty little necklace made out of some sort of precious stone. She knew she shouldn't touch human made things - her father hated anything to do with them - but she was so angry with him right then. He had told her she was to marry some upper ranking noble during dinner as if it was of no importance, but it was! He had planned her future without her. Perhaps wearing a human's necklace would shock some sense into him, or better yet, scare her betrothed from marrying her.

That was what she was thinking as she reached down and pulled the glittering necklace from the sea floor, causing a small cloud of sand to rise. Up close she could tell someone had taken a great deal of time to make it - the pale pink stone had been painstakingly carved into the shape of a scallop.  
_"Who would throw away such a pretty thing?" _she wondered. However, her attention was suddenly drawn away by the dark shadow that had just come over her. She looked up to see a large dark oval shape above her, and only too late did she realize it was a ship. She flipped her red tail in panic and tried to swim back to the Cove but realized a large net had suddenly materialized around her. It began to shrink and shrink until it was almost so tight that she couldn't move. She screamed and thrashed, and only succeeded in getting herself more tangled in the net. And the net was suddenly being pulled upwards quickly, towards the surface! "Daddy!" she screamed, but then she was above the surface of the sea and blinded by light.

Everything about the surface was overwhelming; there was too much light for her eyes, too much noise for her ears. In the din she heard someone call, "Well lookie what we got here! Quick, call the Capt'n!"

She was dropped unceremoniously on the ship's deck with a loud, "Thud!" and tried to brush her long white-blond hair out of her eyes. Squinting through the bright sunlight she saw a sea of men crowded around her, who smelled in bad need of a good bath. The wooden deck scratched against her scales, and she sat up in order to see where she was.

The ship was about as long as a whale, and half as wide. She was on the deck near the main mast. Above on a higher landing was the steering wheel, and pole flying the crew's flag- a skull and crossbones. Her vision was still slightly obscured by the rope net, but she saw the ship's side was too high for her to crawl over. Panic was starting to set in and now she knew what her friends meant when they said they felt like a fish out of water.  
"Impressive Smee, catch her all by yourself did you?" a cold drawling voice asked from right behind her, startling her.

"Oi! We caught 'er now, and it's we that'll be having the first go at 'er!" and rougher voice shouted angrily. "Smee didn't do nothin'."

Arista turning around to see thick leather boots standing behind her, and her eyes traveled up the black skinny leather pants and black coat to rest on a cold, appraising face. The man's eyes were a murky green, outlined with black charcoal- even more than her sisters wore! The sound of gold clincked in his pockets as he kneeled down until they were at eye level. "What is your name, doll face?" Her light blue eyes widened in fright at a human being this close to her, and this seemed to amuse him. Quick as lightning his hard calloused hand grabbed her chin tightly. His other hand was replaced by a silvery hook, which he held against her throat, as if daring her to scream, but she stared defiantly back at him. The tip of it was pointed directly into her neck. After a long pause, he withdrew his hook and let go of her. She then heard the unsheathing of a dagger and closed her eyes and prepared for its pain, but the pain did not come. Opening her eyes she realized he had just cut the net away from her, and had already stood up and was speaking to his men.

"Well gentlemen, we have ourselves a fine catch right here, but where do you suppose she stay until we can sell her?"

"Our beds will do just fine," one man wearing an eyepatch remarked and the others grunted in agreement. Her heart jumped in her throat.

"You idiot," hissed the Captain, walking over to the man. "We'll only get half what she's worth if she's used. We sell her whole and then you can buy all the company you desire." The men cheered at this.

The sun was coming out from behind the clouds and lit up the dreary scene. Arista felt the sun's heat for the first time without the sea separating them, and it began to dry up what water was still left on her. As it did, she felt only half complete.

"Stay in the kitchen? And she'll what, live in the sink? What kind of an idiot are you Smee? What, what- ?"

The scales on her ruby red tail were beginning to dissolve off of her, turn into gold sparks and vanish like magic. Her peach skin began to glow brightly and when she looked down her tail was gone, and in its place were two human legs. She tentatively moved her right pinky toe, and then flexed her foot. She had never heard of anything like this happening before.

"What did you do?!" the captain shouted, startling her. "We can't sell her saying she _used _to be a mermaid, what kind of fool would believe us?" He threw his dagger at the main mast, nearly hitting Smee.

"P- Perhaps C- Capt'n, the Indians m-might know what to do," he stammered. The dagger was still vibrating where it had landed right above his head. The dark haired man thought about this proposal for a moment, then shouted, "Set sail for the Indian Camp!" and the crew quickly dispersed.

"Sir, but where is she to stay?" continued Smee.

"Put her in my cabin," he replied and stalked off. Smee stood there stunned for a moment, but hastily cleared his throat and while looking at the ground said, "Follow me." Arista looked down and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes, but that was really the least of her worries. She used the side of the ship to pull herself up, but after taking one small step she fell back down again. Her legs still felt numb and foreign to her.

"Here Miss, Capt'n says for you to wear this," said Smee, holding out a dark coat with gold detailings. Arista slid her thin arms into the jacket, and it felt 30 or 40 pounds heavy. Then with Smee guiding her she wobbled over the deck, through a door that led to a room directly underneath the steering wheel. It was dimly lit and there was only one porthole window to look out of. Arista turned to thank Smee but he had already shut the door. Walking tentatively, one foot in front of the other, she nearly made it to the bed when the ship lurched to the left and she fell down. Only then did she realize she was still carrying that stupid necklace they had lured her with. She angrily flung it away from her and heard something break but she didn't care.

She put her face in her hands and began to cry softly. She was such an idiot and now she would probably never see her family again. Through the porthole she watched the sun turn from yellow to orange, pink and then disappear beneath the ocean, where she desperately wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up girl!" a gruff voice barked. "We're at the Indian Camp," and he slammed the door behind him.

She woke with a start and realized she had fallen asleep on bed in the center of the room. The captain's jacket she had worn the day before was gone, so she just grabbed a blanket off the bed to cover herself with when a glint of silver caught her eye. Peering underneath a wardrobe she saw a small forgotten dagger. Looking around the room cautiously, she quickly grabbed the knife and hid it beneath her blanket and then, after a moments hesitation, walked outside. Sunlight blinded her again, and she saw that all of the crew had stopped their work and was staring at her.

"F-Follow me Miss," said Smee, and he led Arista across the docked ship to where planks had been lowered onto the island. "P-Pardon me, M-Miss, its Captain's orders," he said and grabbed her thin wrists and bound them tightly with thick, coarse rope. Due to her surprise she didn't even struggle with him. Smee led her by her rope down the plank onto a pathway that led into a small forest. She considered running away (she probably could outrun him and his beer belly) but she had no idea where she was or where to go. In a short matter of time they reached a clearing on a cliff decorated by many different sized tee-pees. They were positioned in a circle, and in the center of them was the largest one, which she was now headed towards.

"Go," hissed Smee, pushing her towards the flap of the largest tee-pee. "The Captain's already waiting f-for you."

Arista adjusted her blanket, and after a moment's pause, walked inside. There was the remains of a fire in the middle of the tent, which the dark haired man she recognized from the day before was sitting across from a beautiful dark skinned girl wearing a feather crown and deer skin dress.

"I don't know what to tell you about the Dark One, Hook," she was saying. "It is magic beyond anything we have ever encountered."

"What about her?" he asked, nodding in her direction.

"This is the girl?" she asked, shocked. "What have you and your loathsome crew been doing to her?" She jumped up and wrapped a much larger blanket around Arista, made from some sort of animals' fur.

"Nothing, I swear," he said arrogantly, taking another swig from his metal jug.

"Yes, and I suppose that is why she is wearing no clothes? You should be ashamed!"

"Listen Lily, can you just tell me how to change her back into a mermaid? Then I'll be on my way."

"And if I refuse?" she asked mutinously.

"Then I'll burn your people's homes to the ground," he said smugly.

" At least let me give her something decent to wear." He rolled her eyes and the girl took that for a yes. "It is pure cashmere," she whispered as she handed Arista a red dress. "From the east side of the island." She started at her meaningfully, but Arista had no idea what she was trying to tell her.

"Are you going to give her another hint Lily? Or tell me what I need to know?"

"Put it on," she whispered to Arista. Then she turned and continued her conversation with Hook. "I don't know why she would lose her tail, unless you performed some sort of magic on her..." While listening Arista hurriedly shook off her blankets and slipped on the red dress awkwardly, since her hands were still tied. When she thought no one was looking, she slipped the small dagger into one of the dress' pockets.

"Well?" he asked impatiently while eyeing Arista.

"What is her name?" Lily asked suddenly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"I'm just curious about... something," Lily replied.

_"Arista,"_ she tried to say, but only managed to mouth the words. She couldn't say anything.

"She's lost her voice too," observed Lily.

"Maybe she was mute to begin with," said Hook.

"A mute mermaid, what's next? A vocal fairy? No, this is all very strange. I would suggest asking the King at Mermaid's Cove but, seeing as you kidnapped his daughter I don't think he would be very helpful."

"Well, thank you so much Princess Tiger Lily for your generous hospitality towards myself and my beautiful companion, but it really is time for us to go. Doll, you need to tie this, here." She felt his hands brush her hair over her shoulder, and lightly trace the skin on her neck before picking up the ribbons that had been hanging uselessly from the top of her dress and tying them behind her neck like a halter top. She thought he was done, but his hands traveled down from her neck to her breasts, making her jump away from him.

"That's enough Hook!" The Princess looked furiously at him as he quickly left the tent pulling Arista behind him.

As soon as they were out of Tiger Lily's sight Hook let go of Arista's rope. She tripped and fell, making it seem like she was still having trouble walking when actually she had almost gotten the hang of it. "Get up starfish," he said, "Time to set sail again!"

*Later*

"Didn't think you'd be joinin' us for supper today missie," said a round faced, smiling older man who pulled up a barrel for her to sit on next to him. She sat down tentatively and took the bowl of soup that someone offered her.

"So what was the Capt'n up to at that Indian Camp, do yeh think?" asked someone.

"She knows."

"Yes but she can't talk," said Smee.

"How come?" asked the growling voiced eye patched man.

"Capt'n says it's beyond our concerns. I think that means we're gonna leave Neverland soon!"

"Say, how come he never joins us for dinner no more?" asked the friendly man next to Arista.

"Robert, you know he's just never felt like it since Milah..." Smee sighed. "Anyways, we all know why we're really here."

Some of the men shook their heads and everyone leaned in to hear what Smee whispered next. "To find out how to kill that Crocodile, err whatchyamacallit, Rumplestiltskin."

"Ay, we should just forget about it and move on, when did revenge ever do anyone any good."

"No one wants to hear what ye have to say Rob, and if the Captain gets something powerful enough to kill even the Dark One, well, that would be fine by me," said Eye-Patch.

The crew continued to murmur in low voices while Arista began to think about what she had just heard. This ship was preparing to leave Neverland soon, to another 'world' as the captain had put it, and she had the feeling that if she left she would never be able to come back. "Well good night miss," said Robert, and she realized that everyone was leaving now. She opened her mouth to speak, but remembered she couldn't talk, so she just smiled and nodded. A few of the other members of the crew wished her the same and she smiled to them as well.

"Well come on," said Smee, and motioned for her to follow him to the Captain's room.

"Oh I can do it for ye Smee," said the man she thought was named James.

"No, no uh sorry James but I'm under strict orders to lead her back to the cabin and I-"

"I've got her under control, just go back to your hammock Smee," James said dangerously. A couple of the other men of the crew had stopped to listen but quickly walked away when he glared at them. Apparently James was not to be messed with. Soon everyone had gone below decks, and Arista felt alone and completely helpless. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "So you really can't talk girl? Or is this another of the Capt'n's little tricks?" He had light brown hair, a trimmed beard and was of medium build. The only thing distinctive about him was his eyes- one covered by a stereotypical eye patch and the other was black and soulless. Arista had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she should run, but she was frozen with fear.

Arista shook her head, she had no idea what he was talking about and tried to move away from him but he had a tight grip on her rope. He pulled out a dagger and traced it softly over her chest. Her breathing was choppy and her wrists were rubbed raw from trying to wiggle out of its knots. She desperately wished she could scream. He made a shallow gash across her chest and ripped part of her dress, making her wince in pain, but she still made no noise. "Hold still girl," he whispered and moved closer to her, but she placed one well aimed kick below his belt making him bend over in pain and let go of her rope. "Gah, you little-"  
She ran as fast as she could across the deck, hoping she wouldn't fall, and ripped open the cabin door, shut it closed and bolted it. She pressed her ear against the door but all she could hear was her own blood pounding through her veins. She turned to face the dark room and saw that the Captain was already asleep on the bed, without even bothering to change clothes, or take off his boots. The sight of him made her so angry. It was because of him she had been separated from her family, been harassed, and he had only treated her like a piece of merchandise. She pulled her dagger out from her dress and used it to cut away her ropes. His sleeping form was still and she padded softly barefooted across the room.

Could she? Standing over him she shakily raised the dagger above his chest and then swung it down silently,closing her eyes as she did. The loud clang it made with his knife shocked her, and he easily parried her strike and knocked the dagger from her hands and onto the floor. His eyes blazed as he asked her, "And what were you planning on doing after you killed me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Arista woke up to the sounds of a man screaming in pain. Startled, she sat up on the captain's bed. How do I keep ending up on here? she wondered. She jumped off of the bed and stood in front of a vanity mirror for a moment. It looked like a woman had once slept here, because there were numerous beauty products and perfumes on the counter, along with a framed portrait of a curvy, fair, dark haired woman. Arista quickly combed her hair and studied her reflection. Her lightly tanned skin and light blues eyes contrasted nicely with her white blond hair. She added a small bit of red lipstick to her lips, similar to the shade her tail had once been. Parting her hair to one side, she deemed she looked seductive enough. She had woken as if she had been planning what to do the entire night; she would convince one of the crew to tell her where Mermaid Cove was and she would escape and find it herself.

Now presentable, she walked out of the cabin door with confidence and across the deck to see what all the commotion was about. Blood was splattered on the deck and even on the crew, who were standing in a circle and silently watching. "Gah!" screamed the man who was kneeling shirtless with his hands bound and tied to the mast in front of him. She recognized him as James, and his back was covered with lash marks.

"Perhaps this will remind you to listen when I say_ don't touch_ the merchandise," said Hook, bringing the whip down on James' back again. "But if you forget I may not be as lenient. And here's the gal now!"

Hook squatted next to James who was panting, and without taking his eyes off of Arista said, "See that cut? That'll leave a scar, and that makes me very unhappy. Try anything else and I won't hesitate to make you walk the plank. Now let's get back to work men!" The Captain stood up as he barked these orders and the crew ran to their tasks faster than usual. As Hook approached Arista, she saw James behind him give her a menacing stare. She quickly turned around and began walking the other way.

"What's wrong starfish? I took care of it," he said, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. She yanked her arm out of his grip and gave him an incredulous stare. _Doesn't he know violence only leads to more violence?_ "Well, I don't know what you're thinking most of the time, but I think that clearly meant piss off," he said jokingly.

"Where are we headed now Capt'n?" asked Smee tentatively.

"Cannibal Cove!" he said, pulling a bronze telescope out of his pocket and staring into the distance. She'd really like to shove it down his throat.

"Are you s-sure Capt'n? There are spirits and witches and-"

"Cannibals?"

"Yes! And cannibals living around that bay. Wouldn't it be better just to go home now?"

"And waste that magic bean you gave me? No, we're not leaving until I get what we came here for. Now get back to your post. And I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said now to Arista, who had been staring longingly over the ship's railing at the sea, debating whether to jump in or not. "The water's colder here than where you're from; you'll either freeze or drown, starfish."

The captain was right; the air began to get colder and dryer the farther they sailed. The sea's began to get rougher as well and waves would often splash over the railings and onto the deck. The dress Lily had given to her was far too short and thin for the weather, but instead of staying in the cabin all day she went around to explore the decks. Hook was always busy reading maps and charting their course, while Smee drank wine while simultaneously mopping up the bit he spilled. Other members of the crew would be adjusting the sails or scrubbing the decks, but treated her much more coldly after the whipping. She was relieved every evening when Robert finally called them to dinner. This particular night she walked over to sit with the crew like she always did when Smee called, "Miss! The Capt'n would like ye to eat with him tonight."

Everyone stared as Arista stood up, and Smee motioned for her to follow him to the other side of the ship. She frowned and shook her head at him. "It's not a request Miss, I'm s-supposed to bring you, uh, kicking and screaming if that's what it takes."

A couple of the men chuckled and, her face burning, she got up and walked down the deck with Smee. He led her to an opening in the deck, and she descended a ladder that led down to the cellar, where she saw a table had been set. The captain was already sitting at it, and motioned for her to sit across from him. She folded her arms and sat down while staring at him crossly.

"Go ahead, eat," he said. "No one likes the slop Robert cooks."

After a moment's hesitation Arista helped herself to the fish in front of her and began to eat ravenously, noticing he had not given her a knife. She grew self conscious when she realized he still hadn't eaten a single thing. He just sat there watching her eat. She glared at him suspiciously and put down her fork.  
He laughed with unexpected warmth. "I didn't poison it if that's what you're thinking. I've already eaten actually, this is all for you," he said, gesturing to the small banquet before him. She warily eyed him and mouthed, "_Why?"_

"Because I care about you," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "And I want you healthy when we sail back to Fairytale Land."

She angrily pushed her chair away from the dining table, and crossed her legs and looked at him challengingly.

"Oh a hunger strike is it? This will be interesting." A charming smile played across his face and his green eyes glowed in the dim light, but her pale blue eyes turned icy and she frowned right back. Pointing at the porthole window she tried to say, "_Let me go_!"

"Hmmm," he muttered, stroking his short beard thoughtfully while slowly pacing across the wine cellar. "Sleep with me," he replied nonchalantly.

"_No_," she said, shock written across her face.

"Then you see," he continued, "I'd get nothing out of simply letting you go."

Arista's mind raced trying to figure out her next move. However she couldn't think properly on this foreign ship, and especially not when Hook was around. She was usually so good at masking her emotions, but around him she could barely hide her anger. Twirling her fork in her hand she wondered if she could stab him with it. He seemed to sense what she was thinking, but before either of them could make a move, a loud crashing sound started both of them. Arista heard the splintering of wood and felt the hull's groan underneath her feet. She stood up from her chair but lost her balance and nearly fell as the ship turned sharply to the right. Hook was already up the ladder though, and she heard him shout, "What the Hell did you do to my ship?"

Kicking the chair aside she quickly crawled up the ladder and a startling sight met her eyes. The main mast had snapped in half and broken part of the ship's hull, and now the front deck was drenched as water began to flow into the ship. " - wheel began ta spin like it was possessed!" shouted a member of the crew back at Hook. "We tol' ye no good would come out o' coming to Cannibal Cove but no, yer too obsessed with killing the Dark One."

"I'm the Captain of this ship and you won't speak to me like that! Sabotage, that's what you did!" His green eyes flashed, and as he spoke he drew his steely sword from it's sheath.

"Give it up Hook," said James slowly, emerging from the crowd of men gathered around Hook and his first mate. "It's time for a few changes around here," he said, mockingly saluting Hook. "Grab him!" he shouted, his mouth contorting into a twisted sort of smile.

"What are you doing?" shouted Hook as five men descended on him. He succeeded in punching one man in the jaw before the other four restrained him and took his sword. "I am your Captain- !"

"Not anymore!" shouted James, relishing his victory. "It's time for a different leader, don't you think men?" and they shouted their agreement in unison, even Smee halfheartedly. "I'm sick of this crap, 'Milah!' 'Milah!' She's gone mate, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Hook struggled against the four men holding him back, gritting his teeth as he said, "So what do you plan to do, hang me?"

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll _wish_ I had hung you. You see, this anchor here is reserved for you," said James, his one black eye glinting maliciously. "Tie him to it!"

"Sir?" asked one man timidly.

"Do it or I'll tie you to it as well!" spat James.

Hook put up a great struggle but in the end the men managed to tie him to the anchor with a few lengths of rope. Until now Arista had stood frozen in place behind the crew and out of anyone's notice, but now she began looking for some way to escape. The sun was just starting to rise (nights never lasted long in Neverland), and looking to the north she saw the coast just a few miles off. They had merely grazed one of the many coral reefs that surrounded the island.

"And what do you plan on doing Captain," said Hook sarcastically, "With no way of getting home?"

Arista began to slowly back away from the crowd of men until she bumped into something- but she realized it was only the foremast. Looking up she caught sight of a corner of a map fluttering in the wind- the one she had seen Hook study so much. That map, she realized, was her ticket out of there. Swallowing her fear, she then began to scale the ship's mast. The wood scratched her hands and feet, causing them to turn bright red, but she kept climbing. "You know I've never liked you Hook," continued James pretentiously, pacing in front of Hook who was now tied to the ship's anchor. "And ever since that woman came along- "

"Don't talk about her like that!" growled Hook, straining against his bonds.

"Ever since that _fat_ woman came along (she wasn't even that pretty mind you), you were waiting on her hand and foot, taking us wherever she wanted to go. Well, before I kill you I at least should let you know that she was using you Hook; she didn't love anyone except her son."

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie to you now, when I'm about to kill you anyways? You really need to stop getting so attached to these women, it's unbecoming. Speaking of which, where's that little whore of his? Let's tie her to the anchor too! How ironic would it be to see a mermaid drown?"

"There she is!" shouted one of the crew members and pointed up and the mast. Arista had almost reached the crew's nest, but not fast enough because they all caught sight of her familiar blond hair and red dress. She looked down at the main deck and saw James staring at her with vicious anger in his eye. The lashes on his back must have still burned.

"I'll get her myself!" he shouted and walked around the fallen mainmast to the base of the foremast. Arista had just managed to pull herself up into the crew's nest and stuffed the map into her dress pocket. "You've got nowhere to go!" He began to climb the foremast at an alarming speed, causing her to do something absolutely terrifying- climb up onto the mast which ended directly over the ocean. Holding her arms out for balance, she began to timidly walk towards the edge.

"Watch out!" someone called, and she turned around and ducked the knife James had thrown just in time. He began to climb up onto the mast too, but before he could get to her Arista dashed barefoot across the rest of the mast, and praying to the gods that there were no rocks below her, dived head first into the sea.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," hissed James.

"Well that was impressive!" called Hook. "The cunning 'Captain' James outsmarted by a little mermaid!"

Without looking away from the spot in the ocean Arista had just vanished in, James said, "Throw him in as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Arista's eyes were squeezed tight as she dove into the ocean, and when she opened them again she was surrounded by miles of coral. However, something was off, because of the coral was bleached white and completely devoid of life. She could not spot a single fish swimming anywhere. It was unnatural and gave her a nervous feeling. She breathed in and out slowly, enjoying the feeling of the cold water against her skin once again. Suddenly she realized what she had done and clasped her hands over her mouth. She shouldn't be able to breath underwater! Looking down she saw the same gold sparks that had taken away her tail begin to form around her, spinning faster and faster, and when they disappeared her ruby red fin had replaced her two legs.

Still clasping her hands over her mouth, she began to giggle. _It was that easy?_ Her happiness, however, was abruptly interrupted by a loud splash. Panicking, she turned around and expected to see James had dived in after her, but no, it was an anchor with Hook tied to it. He struggled fiercely against his ropes as he sunk, but they were too thick for even the strongest man to break. There was a dull thud that echoed across the ocean as the anchor landed on the seabed, like a death sentence. She peered out from behind the coral she had hid behind and swam cautiously towards him to get a better look. Mermaids were sometimes too curious for their own good.

She could tell now that she was closer that he was holding his breath, but he almost lost it in surprise when he saw her. He continued to struggle, but she could tell he was tiring and seemed to know his time had come. He knew it would be pointless to ask for her help, after all that he had done to her. She tilted her head quizzically to the side as his eyes slowly shut.

Suddenly she made up her mind and grabbed a jagged piece of rock from the floor and began to hack away at his bindings, accidentally cutting herself in the process. She could not stand to see anyone die. Not after her mother.

She pulled Hook to the surface as quickly as she could, but even with her strong tail he was dead weight. The seconds it took for her to reach the surface seemed much longer. They finally broke the surface, Arista gasping for breath. However, Hook was silent. Arista saw that they were only a few hundred yards from the shore. She began to paddle to shore and realized she was still holding the rock she had used to free Hook. Her heart stopped when she realized what it was and dropped it in shock. It wasn't a rock, but a jagged edged tooth. Her cut was now bleeding freely and dispersing in the water around them, and she began to frantically swim towards shore with Hook under her arm. The saltwater stung her hand as she swam, but that was the least of her problems. Was it just her imagination? Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark shape swimming towards them. She was tiring quickly, and her arms burned from the weight they carried. They were only a hundred yards from shore, and her heart was beating desperately in her chest. They were getting closer and closer and then something bumped into Arista, hard, completely winding her. The infamous triangular fin swam about another twenty feet before circling around, coming to finish her off.

She stopped swimming, and with Hook under her left arm she mustered up all the strength she had left. The shark was swimming too fast and with its powerful mouth full of hundreds of teeth ready to crush her. It was 15 feet away from her, then 10, then 1 and SPLASH! She hit it in its nose as hard as she could with her right fist and began to swim furiously towards shore. She wasn't sure if her trick had worked and now was no time to look back and find out. She was only twenty feet from the island but she didn't stop swimming like her life depended on it until they had hit the sandy beach.

Her arms were shaking badly as she pulled herself further ashore, remembering to pull Hook along as well. Then she collapsed, gasping for breath for a few minutes. As her breathing slowed she realized she was the only one doing it. She turned and saw Hook was lying face up on the beach, not making a sound. She tentatively brushed the hair out of his eyes and tried to remember the song her mother had once taught her.

The notes came to her slowly, and softly she began to sing,

**"May angels lead you in**

**Hear you me my friends**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go**

**May angels lead you in."***

As she sang she was staring down at his face, noticing for the first time his strong cheekbones, and his slight beard. By any standards he was attractive, and she could just imagine how her sister Adella would be all over him. It was a shame he was a pirate. Looking down she realized his dark green eyes staring right back at her. She quickly leaned away from him as he sat up coughing up seawater. Before he had a chance to catch his breath she reached into his pocket and took his dagger. She jumped to her feet a bit unsteadily (her legs had returned once she had dried off) and pointed the dagger at him.

Half coughing and half laughing he said, "Oh I surrender."

This angered her, and she tried to say Don't move! but her voice had disappeared again. Instead she straightened her dress (which luckily had survived the journey, but was a bit torn), and tried to think what to do next.

"You're bleeding," he observed. She looked down and saw that her left hand was bleeding freely and dripping blood onto the sand. "Let me help," he said, standing up and coming towards her. Immediately on edge, she raised the dagger higher and backed away. "It will get infected if you don't." She stopped and considered this. He began to walk towards her again but she backed away more quickly this time, her arm holding the dagger shaking. His dark eyes looked at her searchingly and finally he said, "Fine, fine," holding up his arms and backing away. "But you should dip it in the saltwater to clean it."

Arista did as he said, cautiously looking around for anymore sharks while at the same time keeping an eye on him. Seeing none she quickly dipped her hand in the water and it stung horribly. She must have made a face because he said, "Forgot to mention it would hurt." She shot him a venomous look. "And you'll need to tie it with something to stop the bleeding," he said as he pulled a piece of cloth from his shirt pocket. She stared at him uncertainly, trying to figure out if it was another trap.

"I'll be needing your hand," he said expectantly. Slowly she raised her left hand, and held it out palm up to him. He was surprisingly gentle as he wrapped her cut, and his large calloused hands scratched against her own small, soft hands. Then he tied the bandage tightly, making her shrink back a little. Undaunted, he pulled her forward and examined her hand closely. She watched his face carefully, and noticed how his eyes turned slightly gold in the sunlight. "You'll live," he announced, letting go of her hand. "Now would you please tell me starfish, what is it that you want from me? I assume that there must have been a reason you would choose to save me from drowning at the hands of my mutinous crew."

She tried to say something but her voice was still gone.

"Darling, I cannot read lips, no matter how beautiful."

_"I want nothing from you!"_ She knew he had gotten her message the second time and lowering the dagger, she walked away quickly and disappeared into the dark forest, leaving Hook behind with a puzzled expression on his face.

***NOTE: I didn't make up these lyrics, they came from the song "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World :D**


End file.
